Spellbound
by TooneyDeadlyFireDragon
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys each got a new power for their birthday, the problem is, they go a bit maddening if they should use it for too long. Brick however, goes waaay beyond it, that is if Bubbles can keep him under control. Will Bubbles and her sisters help Brick and his brothers out of their madness, or will it not be enough? (Other summaries inside)
1. Chapter 1

Show: Powerful Girls and Metalocalypes Creator: Craig McCracken(PPG) and Brendan Small(Metalocalypes)

Story: The Rowdyruff Boys each got a new power from their other father Him for their birthday. The boys start to have feelings for each others' counterparts: The Powerpuff Girls, especially Brick when he has feelings for a certain little blue puff that melted his icy heart and keeps his sanity from his blood lust of his new power that it might end up being the downfall of the girls. Will Bubbles and her sisters' love keep Brick and his brothers sane or will the boys' new powers overwhelm that will end the girls forever? What's Him's secret that keeps the boys from disobeying his orders?

Pairings: Brickubbles/ Blossutch/ Boomercup/ Yzade?(Blade and Blayz),(need help to pair The Powerpunks with either Rowdyrights or Rowdyrocks, I'm not sure, or Maybe my own boys for later chapters, feel free to give me ideas or hints would be cool)

Musical Guest: Deathklok(in later chapters)

Disclaimor: I do not own The Rowdyruff Girls nor Metalocalypes, the belong to Craig McCracken and Brendan Small, but I do own, PPG Blade, RRB Blayz, PPnkG Bane, RRight(or Rock)Boy Bazooka, mystery characters later on, and the fic...

-Warning: This story is rated M for 'Mature', not for young readers under eighteen. It contains: Violence, Nudity, Sexual Content, Crude Humor, and Strong Language. Reader discretion has been warned...

-Note: In this story, the Rowdyruff Boys are older than the Powerpuff Girls by a year and they look like normal teenagers in this story

Chapter 1

It's been thirteen years in the City of Townsville, and the Powerpuff Girls are seventeen years old now, while their older sister Blade is twenty. The Rowdyruff Boys just turned eighteen today. Yep, eighteen. Today is their eighteenth birthday. Blayz their older brother, is three years older than they are, so he just turned twenty-one, sharing the same birthday as his brothers.

Mojojojo retired from the life of crime and decided to get a job working at home at a Tech Support Agency while raising the Riffs. He still teaches them to commit crimes and cause mischief to their hearts content. The boys each got a new power from their other father; HIM, of all people! Him gave the oldest Blayz, the power of Telekinesis, the power to move objects. Butch got Telepathy, the power to read minds. Boomer got Elasticity, the ability to stretch his entire body. Finally, Brick got Hypnosis, the ability to hypnotize anyone to control.

Mojo notice some changes into his boys when they were twelve. They didn't seem fond of their own counter parts the Powerpuff Girls, but had interest in eachother's counterparts. He saw Butch was smitten with Blossom, like every time he asks her out, she would tell him, 'Not if he was the last man on God's green Earth!'. Boomer was very fond of Buttercup, but whenever he asks her out, she would say, 'Get lost,' or, 'Go fuck yourself!'. Blayz was so happy that Blade considered to be his girlfriend, they started dating since middle school.

Brick on the other hand...was always distant towards the girls, mostly towards Bubbles. He thinks she's cute, sweet, and innocent, but he has trouble opening up to her. Mojo didn't want to get involved with the affairs of his affairs, not just because he would get beat up by them, but because it's their business...but mostly, Mojo didn't want to get beaten up.

**Mojojojo's POV**

I Mojojojo, was on my way home from shopping for the boys birthday, when my eye caught in the sky and saw six colored flashes attacking. It was my boys vs those accursed Powerpuff Girls! My eyes stare in wonder at how much stronger the boys are. YES! YES BOYS, THAT'S IT! FINISH THEM! As I watched the boys fight the girls, I suddenly saw a firey-red streak get hit by a lime-green streak. I figured it had to be Brick fighting Buttercup.

"IN YOUR FACE, FUCKER!" Buttercup shouted as she struck at Brick again, sending him flying right into the concrete, breaking the road with Brick's body, as dust and rubble scatter everywhere. Follow by her flipping Brick off. Man, she's got a foul mouth! At least Blossom and Bubbles are well mannered then that. I watched Brick get up, writhing in pain as he rubbed his head and then rubbing his crotch. That had to hurt right there. Then I glanced up at the sky seeing two dark streaks, clashing with three light streaks, then I looked back at Brick.

I went to check on Brick, "Wow, that must've hurt," I said to him.I

Brick glared at me like it was obvious and said, "No shit, Monkey-Brains!"

Gggrrrr, what a little brat! He should not speak to me that, therefore I am his father, his creator, and as such, should he not speak to me that way, because I am his creator, his parent, his guardian! "Fine! Just don't let that happen again, Sooon!"

"We'll it won't happen again, Daaaaaad!" He said sarcastically. Ggggrrrrr, he and his brothers gets on my nerves! I Mojojojo, have given them life before the Powerpuff Girls destroyed them! Yet HIM took my idea and recreated them, ooooh, how I despise that guy! Suddenly, a bubbly-blue streak has flown down to where Brick and I were. Terrific, it's just the weak Puff: Bubbles. What does she want, anyway? Curses!

She floated to Brick's direction, "Gosh Brick, Are you ok?" Why is she asking? Why does she even care anyway?! Brick looked at her. Why is he blushing for? Does he like her or something? I will not have my boy liking a Powerpuff Girl or any if my boys liking any of them! They are the enemies, enemies!

Brick scoffs at her, "Yeah, sure, whatever," he answered.

Bubbles sighs with relief, "Thank goodness, at least you're not hurt." She smiles brightly at him. Eeeegghh, it makes me sick just to see her smiling like that! How smug can she and her sisters get?! Bubbles gives me a funny look, "What are you doing here, Mojo?"

"None of your business! I Mojojojo, am trying to figure a way to destroy you girls!"

"Will you just go home, Daaaad?!" Brick spat annoyingly, "besides, you don't commit crimes anymore!" Oooooohh, this insolent help is really getting on my nerves!

"Fine! I will go this time! I will not interrupt your conversation in which you two are having that is not my concern, for which it is none of my business that is none of mine. Your conversation, not Mojo's, it is for two young adults such as yourselves shall be having without Mojo, and without Mojo, the-"

Brick had a annoyed look, his face was flustered from all of my rambling, he was about to blow, "GOD DAMMIT! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND GO!? NOBODY GIVES A SHIT!" He screamed at me from the top of his lungs, breathing heavily as his nostrils flared. Shhheeeeesssh, what a tight ass! I did him a favor as I took the groceries and left. I took one last glance at the greens, pink, and dark blue battle one another, then looked at Brick and Bubbles. Why does Bubbles have that concern expression on her face when she looks at Brick like that? Hmmm? Mojo must think about this...

**Brick's POV**

I calmed down as I looked at her. Why is she looking at me like that? Is she that stupid, I'm her enemy for Christ sake! I had to know why...

"Hey Bluey, I wanna ask you something," I spoke up to break the awkwardness.

She tilted her head to her left side, confused, "Yeah, what is it?" With that look, I couldn't help but blush. Ok, I admit, I sort of have a crush on her, big whoop! I liked her since I was twelve and she was eleven.

"Well...why would you show concern for a thug like me anyway? Why do you care so much what happens to me? I mean, we're enemies right?" I asked quite a few questions. I just have to know!

It was silent for a brief moment, til Bubbles spoke up, "To be honest with you; It's just who I am. I'm not the kind of person who can hate, unless if anyone messes with my sister's and loved ones, then mabey. I'm the lovable Powerpuff Girl." When I looked into her eyes and honestly, I thought I felt sparks. I never had anyone care about me before. Not even from my own brothers, nor Mojo and Him. Eeeeggghh, made me shiver hearing that name. I suddenly tensed up as Bubbles places a hand on my shoulder. What's this? I looked at her with a mask of confusion.

She smiles brightly at me, "You're not as bad as people say you are. I can tell that you are a decent human being and that goes for your brothers too. Mabry you need a woman's touch to help soften you up or something." Geeze, either she's really naive, or really stupid. I scowled at her seeing her back away a little. She laughed nervously, "Unless if you really want to, that is.."

I just scowled at her for not too long, till I punched her in the gutt as she fell back when she coughed up saliva out of her mouth, then blood. I clutched onto her hair and pulled her head back and looked her in the eyes by using my new power: Hypnosis to put her under my spell.

I scoffed, "Why does she even care about someone like me anyway? What part of 'Immortal Enemy' dosen't she get? My God she so stupid!" I examined her lifeless body carefully. Got to admit, the years have been good to her, she's really hotter. Even hotter than my counterpart Blossom. Then I looked into her eyes. They look so...vacant and unlife like...Why am I doing this?

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews and have put up with me for this long...Sorry for the long wait and how short this chapter is, but more will come...I have been working...**

**What will Brick do to our poor little Bubbles? Find out in Chapter Two...I know, I'm a dork, but who cares, lol...see you next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimor: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls nor Metalocalypes, they belong to their rightful creators, however I do own my made up characters and the story...**

**Thank you for your patients and the reviews, let us procede the story, shall we?**

Chapter 2

**Brick's POV**

I examined her face. I wasn't sure what to do next now that I have Bubbles under my control. I always wondered what it would be like to kiss her. Whoa, hold the phone! I did not just say that just now! Why would kiss a Powerpuff Girl, especially if it's Bubbles?! I hardly ever fight her, I mostly fight Blossom or Buttercup, but not Bubbles, never Bubbles. Why I wonder?

Is it because of my stupid crush on her or something? I scoffed. No way! Damn my crush on her, but why does it feel like it's more than that?! Ggggrrrrr! This is pissing me off! I should stop thinking about it! I have Bubbles in my clutches now and I'm about to finish her now! I was conserving some energy in the palm of my hand as it glowed a bright firey-red color. The energyball was read and just when I was about to strike at her, I looked into her eyes again.

For some reason, I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to do this. I can't destroy her. Not like this. Suddenly my chest started to hurt, like I was having a heart attack. Fuck, not now! My energyball disappeared as I clutched my hand to my chest. I let go of Bubbles as she fell out of my grasp, clutching onto my head with my other hand. I fell too, because of the pain I was enduring. My body strained, my chest was hurting even more as my head rushed. The pain became so massive that my body began to twitch. Then suddenly, the pain in my chest stopped. Then I was losing control of myself, feeling the madness consume me.

I got up slowly looking at the ground, then I looked at Bubbles. A wicked smirk grew wide on my mouth, as I tilted my head back and laughed like a crazy lunatic. I stopped. Then I gathered up all of the energy I lost to remake my energyball. A glowing firey-red ball gathered up, till it was ready.

"Time for you to say goodbye, Sweetheart," I said evily. I was just about to strike at her with my energyball, until a hot-pink and lime-green streaks hit me as my back hit the concrete of the road, making more rubble. My firey-red eyes were still a little blurry as I looked up to see Blossom and Buttercup.

"IN YOUR FACE, FUCKER!" Shouted Buttercup victoriusly.

Blossom scowled at her sister, "Buttercup, that's no way for a lady to talk! It's undignified!" She lectured her. God, she so annoying.

Buttercup gave her a cocky look, Pfffsssshh, who cares, Blossom! We took Brick and his brothers down and we saved Bubbles." She argued.

"We'll I care!" Blossom shouted, sound fed up with Buttercup. They sound just like my brothers do. How does Bubbles and I put up with them? Honestly! Suddenly, I saw forest-green and ocean-blue streaks up in the sky. Just in time, bros. They flew right where I was, trying to get me to snap out of it.

Butch suddenly started slapping me on the face repeatedly, "Hey! Hey Brick, wake up! Don't tell me that two of the Powerpuffs took you out, like a bitch?" He teases me, still slapping my face. I stopped him by grabbing his arm.

My expression was annoyed when I looked at my green eyed brother, "Stop doing that, you dick!"

Butch just shrugs it off, "It was slapping or punching, your choice," he smirks at me, what a dumbass. I saw Boomer flew next to me and Butch. What's up with that stupid smirk on that stupid face of his? I looked at him with a skeptic look, is he laughing?

"What are you laughing about, Retard?" I asked.

"Weeeeeeeeellllllllllll...look what I got without Buttercup noticing," He pulled out a pair of green, g-string panties from his coat pocket. Butch and I looked shocked at what Boomer had, my cheeks went red and Butch got a nose bleed.

"You took that from Buttercup while she wasn't looking?" I pointed at the evidence.

He nods happily, "Mm-hmm! I took them off with my new power from daddy two."

My eyes widen, "You used Elasticity, just so you could get her panties?"

"Not just panties," he whined, pulling out a matching bra, " I also got her bra!" He chirped.

Butch's left eye twitched holding his nose from the nose bleed, "You took both her bra and her panties? Dude, get me Blossom's too."

"You're on your own," Boomer sticks his tongue out childishly. Butch gave him the 'I'm gonna kill you Boomer,' look. I finally cleared my head of the madness as I stood up and glared at the girls.

"C'mon let's go," I commanded my brothers, leaving the girls on the scene. I took one last look at Bubbles, who is still under my hypnotic spell. She'll be ok, the spell will wore off in a second, then I looked away, leaving as my brothers and I left red, blue, and green streaks behind.

**Normal POV**

Blossom and Buttercup flew to where Bubbles was to see if she was alright. They looked at her when they saw that she was asleep.

"She passed out," Blossom concurred.

"Uh duh, Brick hypnotized her! Is she gonna be alright?" Spat Buttercup sarcastically, crossing her arms. She looked at Bubbles with a worried look.

Blossom scowled at Buttercup for a moment, then looked at Bubbles as she examined her. After she was done, she looked at Buttercup, "Nothing too major, except a little blood from her mouth, but she'll be fine." She informed Buttercup, both sighing with relief. Bubbles stirred in Blossom's arms as she groaned. She opened her bubbly-blue eyes, looking at a couple pairs of hot-pink and lime-green eyes looking at her with worry.

"Huh? Blossom, Buttercup? What happened?" Bubbles asked. Blossom and Buttercup each looked at her questionably as they helped their sister up.

"Don't you remember what Brick did to you, Bubbles?" Blossom inquired.

Bubbles shook her head, "Not really. Although the last thing I remember is when Brick looking me in the eyes." She explained.

"That means Brick used Hypnosis on you, Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted.

"Buttercup's right, Bubbles," Blossom concurred, "You have to be sure you don't look Brick in the eyes, otherwise you'll be under his hypnotic spell again. We should all be careful if the boys are up to something."

"Yeah, good idea, Leader Girl," Buttercup said agreeing, "and that goes the same for you too, Bubbles."

"What?" Bubbles asked shrugging, as her sisters helped her up.

"We'll, if you're ok, then let's go. The Professor must be worried," Blossom said. The girls flew away, leaving a trail of hot-pink, lime-green, and bubbly-blue streaks behind.

**Well that's chapter two, read and review and see you in chapter three; dum, du-du, duuuuuuuuummm...lol! See ya ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimor: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, nor Metalocalypes, they belong to Craig McCracken and Brendan Small, but I own the made up characters and the story...**

**Warning: This story may also contain drug use, reader discretion has been warned!**

**Thank you for your reviews, you've been kewl, let's continue with chapter three :)**

Chapter 3

**Brick's POV**

I was sitting at my computer desk in my room at 12:45, not even looking up on anything on my laptop, thinking about the bubbly-blue puff beauty. Beauty, how cheezy can anyone get? Me I guess. I couldn't stop hearing her words about me being not so bad and that I'm a good person or some stupid shit like that! Where the fuck did she get that conception anyway? I'm a thug and I'll always be a thug, besides, she couldn't change someone like me in less than a day!

Then again, she is different than her sisters. She doesn't boss me around like Blossom does, or say, "IN YOUR FACE, FUCKER!" Like Buttercup does. God, my balls still hurt from earlier. I winced, still feeling where Buttercup kicked me.

Last night, I dreamed that I did something terrible that I forced Bubbles to break her sisters after using Hypnosis on her. I also had an insane look on my face. It was...terrifying. Then after I saw Bubbles defeated her sisters, I ended up defeating her as she ended up in my clutches. I awoke this morning, feeling shocked and shaking. I was sweating profusely that I couldn't sleep late. I usually sleep in, except this morning. Not after what I dreamt.

Bubbles. I can't help, but worry about her. Not only her, but her sisters too. What if I do make her do those things? Not to mention my brothers, what if their powers consume them to insanity? Will it happen to Blayz too and end up killing Blade, and why do I even care what happens to the girls? So many questions popping into my head, ggrrr, I was about to get a migraine! I looked inside one of the drawers from my desk and pulled out a joint. Mojo dosen't know, but my brothers do, which is why they hog the stuff, but I hide it from them. No matter how good I hide the stuff, my brothers always finds my stash! Fuckers!

I take my favorite colored lighter, put the joint in my mouth, flicked my lighter and lit the joint. I took a hit from it as the smoke goes straight into my lungs. I held it in for a little bit, then let the smoke out. Aaahhh...That's the stuff. I can feel the thc kicking in right now. I took another hit and did the same like the last hit, then I took another, till I can feel my lungs about to burn, till I coughed up the smoke and started coughing uncontrollably. Damn! I need to remind myself to go easy on this stuff.

I continued to cough, till I stopped and could breath again. As I recovered, I suddenly thought to myself, 'Why doesn't Bubbles see me and my brothers as the enemies?' Her older sister Blade doesn't really see that about my brother Blayz. Mabey Blade and Bubbles are way different than Blossom and Buttercup. Man, in actuality, I'm really jealous of my brother Boomer right now, because a few years ago, I overheard Bubbles saying that Boomer was the cute one! That's ridiculous, Boomer the cute one, I'm waaay cuter-wait, scratch that: Sexier than Boomer. Hmm, I wonder if she thinks I'm cute? Do I want to know? Most definitely.

As I took a few more hits from my joint, I heard a knock on my door. Shit! I put out what was left of my joint and put it back in my drawer.

"Um...are you ok, Brick?" Ugh, just great, it's Mojo! His voice is the last thing other than Him's voice.

"Yes, I'm fine! I'm a little busy right now, so fuck off!" I spat through my teeth. I heard Mojo growled in outburst. I snickered, but not alone. I heard my brothers from outside.

"Dude, what do think he's busy doing in there?" Boomer whispers through his snickering. I rolled my eyes in spite of his stupidity.

Butch snorted out loud, "He's probably either smokin', or thinking about a certain blue puff," he said bursting out laughing with Boomer along with him. Grrr, what a couple of dumbasses!

"Probably both," Boomer said, as he boomed out loud from laughing. I used my x-ray vision and saw Butch hit Boomer on the back of his head. Boomer winced while his hand rubbed his head, "OW, what was that for?" He whined.

Butch sneered at him, "For being a dumbass, Dumbass! Sheeeeyyyyyuuuuduuuuup."

I sighed deeply. Grrrr, I can't get a moment to myself? So what if I think about Bubbles-oh shit! Now I know that Butch heard that! I got up from my computer chair and walked violently to my door and opened the door violently too.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" I snarled out loud angrily. I am so fed up with them it drives me fucking nuts! Boomer, Butch, and Mojo looked at me like I just lost my mind. Yeah I did...mostly.

Butch regained himself as he cleared his throat, crossed his arms and be the first to speak, "Awww, look Boomer, we've interrupted 'Happy Hour'," he snickered with a smug smile. Boomer was laughing like a hyhena.

I glared at my green-eyed brother, "Fuck you, Butch, I don't want to deal with your bullshit!" I said with venom in my voice with my teeth knarled, "Now piss off!"

"Wait! Don't you want to go fool around with the girls, Brick? You know you want to with my counterpart, Bubbles," Boomer teases me, nudging me in the abs with his elbow. I gave him a 'I'm gonna beat your ass, Boomer,' look. He backed away from me nervously. Mojo did the same, but further away, till he was out of sight. I really don't wanna have to deal with my brothers. Glad Blayz is one of the normal brothers, since he started as a human, then Boomer, Butch, and I gave him Chemical X.

"All you guys want to do is fuck with the girls?!" I asked feeling annoyed.

"I said fool around actually," Boomer confirmed, "but same thing!" He said cheerfully.

"Oh...My...God!" Butch said in disgust, "Now it all makes sense now! Brick...are you gay? Is that why you're so distant towards the girls, especially Bubbles?" He joked, leading to him and Boomer laughing their heads off. My anger reached to a point where I just want to crack some fucking skulls in, starting with these two.

"I'M NOT GAY! THAT'S NOT WHY I'M DISTANCE AROUND GIRLS, ESPECIALLY BUBBLES!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. I have got to calm down, so by doing that, I thought about Bubbles in one of those two-piece bikini suit. The bikini was blue of course. Once I thought about her, my anger just slipped away.

Boomer and Butch looked at me skeptically, then Butch looked at me while reading my mind. He showed a wicked smirk, "You think about her all the time, don't you?" He said slyly.

"N-n-no, I don't!" I denied it, my cheeks burning red of embarrassment. Then I told him, "AND STOP READING MY MIND! I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!"

"Yeah, even if you did, you would do the same anyways, Genius," Butch pointed out, trying to sound like the smart one.

I glared at him, "You Smartass," I mumbled. I sighed deeply again. I hate it when Butch is now the smart one, instead of me.

**Well, that's it for chapter 3, read, review, and I'll get to work on chapter 4 whenever I can, peace! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, sorry if the story is starting out slow, but I have been working, and updating this next chapter, so I hope you all like this next ones...**

**Disclaimor: I do not own Powerpuff Girls nor Metalocalypes, they belong to their rightful creators, I just own the fanfic...**

**Here is chapter four...**

**Bubbles' POV**

I was sitting in my own bedroom by my window looking out, thinking about what happened between me and Brick. The more I'm near him, the harder it is to resist him. I didn't want to tell Blossom and Buttercup about my secret crush on Brick, they wouldn't understand. I told my oldest sister Blade and she didn't get upset. She told me her secret crush was Blayz and I understood. Yet, it's impossible to change a person like Brick by someone like me, even if I am the sweet, lovable Powerpuff Girl.

I can feel a little in Brick's heart that he's suffering emotionally and physically, like reading a book. In a way, I feel sorry for what Brick and his brothers are going through. What could cause them to go insane after using their new abilities? Usually when they use their powers, they don't go berserk, unless you count Butch going berserk for the fun of it. Is that why Brick is so cold and distance towards others, including me and my sisters? Mabey not.

Although I had a dream that I defeated my sisters, even Blade. It looked frightining just looking at my sisters in that position, all beaten and not moving. Then suddenly, Brick was around and he defeated me in an instant and I ended up in his clutches. That's when I woke up this morning shocked and scared. I started crying my eyes out, till my sisters came in my room what was wrong. Blade wasn't around, because she and Blayz went on a trip to Japan, lucky.

I still can't get that image of my dream-excuse me: _Nightmare!_ Out of my mind. Especially seeing the look on Brick's face, it was a mask of pure insanity. I shivered at that. I hope Blayz dosen't hurt Blade or anything, cause I worry for her safety whenever she's around Blayz. Don't get me wrong, I trust him, but what I want to know is why the boys go nuts whenever they use their new powers on us? Does someone have control of them or something? I don't know!? What should I do? I curled myself up into a ball and wrapped my arms around my legs.

How can my sisters and I help Brick and his brothers from going insane? I hate being helpless and not do anything. I want to at least help them, especially Brick. Butch doesn't seem distant from Blossom, same with Boomer when it comes to Buttercup. There has to be someway to help the boys, but whenever I try to help Brick, he would just back away from me. Not very friendly much, but I still have to try, sweet and lovable or not, I still have to try! As I was thinking, I heard a knock outside my bedroom door. I heard that it was my sisters and the Professor.

"Bubbles, are you feeling alright?" It was Buttercup's voice.

"Y-y-y-Yes," I answered.

"Is it alright if we talk to you? It's about what happened between you and Brick." This time it was Blossom's voice. I got up from where I was sitting by the window and flew right to the door and opened it. I poked my head out the door and saw my sisters staring at me.

"What's wrong? Why are you two staring at me like that?" I asked them. I let them in and they entered my room. Yep, we have our own bedrooms now, but I'll explain later.

"Bubbles, do you remember anything what Brick did to you earlier today?" Blossom asked.

I shook my head, "No. The last thing I remember was talking to Brick, then we started fighting, till he sucker punched me in my stomach, which still hurts a little, but not bad, and then the next thing I remember, I looked into his eyes and everything went dark, but that's when when I snapped out of it and saw you two help me." I finished explaining as they listened, then Buttercup smacked me upside the head. I winced in pain as my hands rubbed on my head, "OW! Why did you do that for, BC? That hurt!" I whined.

"I smacked you for being a dummy, Bubbles! What were you thinking looking into Brick's eyes, he's dangerous when he uses his secret weapon!" Buttercup explained, sounding worried, yet irritated.

"But-" I got caught off by Blossom.

"Buttercup's right, Bubbles. You have to remember not to look into his eyes! He makes his eyes irresistible to anyone who looks into them."

Buttercup made a snicker, "Even guys?" She suddenly bursts out laughing while she rolls around on the ground. Blossom and I rolled our eyes.

"Buttercup, remember what the we and the Professor talked about?" Blossom lectures her.

Buttercup stopped laughing and simply just rolled her eyes, "Don't make fun of people, even if they're gay." She sighed.

"That's right, Buttercup," Blossom said. Boy, does she sounded like the Professor just now, "Anyway, you really don't want to get mixed up with with someone like Brick Jojo. He can easily manipulate you in ways you can't imagine, he's too much for you to handle, you're too fragile."

"Yeah, all of us know how weak you really are Bubbles, it's not hard to figure out, but it's cool. We know you're too much of a baby to fight anyone." Buttercup and Blossom started giggling at the thought of it.

What is this, 'Pick on Bubbles' day? Why do they think so low of me? Don't they know that I was the one who defeated Mojo and Him by myself? Or that I was the one that disguised as Boomer to trick the other two Rowdyruffs and caught them by myself. Am I not part of this team? Tears started pouring down my cheeks as my anger rose up.

"Am I a joke to you guys?" I snapped asking, as my voice choked to keep myself from crying. They stopped laughing and looked at me seriously, "Do you really think like that about me? Did you forget who you're talking to here?"

"Bubbles, don't be such a baby!" Buttercup snapped back.

"Bubbles it's just..." Blossom hesitated, then she said, "...we know how you can be at times. You're just not strong enough to take on Brick or Butch." Blossom shudders at hearing Butch's name.

"Yeah, why do you think you always fight..." Buttercup shivered the same way Blossom did, "...Boomer. He's just as dim-witted as you."

"Buttercup!" Blossom screamed.

Buttercup shrugs, "What? It's true!"

"Be that is if may, Bubbles is much smarter than Boomer!" Blossom concurred. Yeah, that'll show BC, Bloss.

"So? What's you're point?" Buttercup asked dulfully.

"Stop!" I screamed as they stopped arguing to look at me, "If you guys are that desperate to know, I'll tell you!" I was about to tell them, till Buttercup interrupted me.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed.

"What?" Blossom and I asked.

"Hey! My bra is gone!" Buttercup searched inside her shirt, "Gggrrrr, who did this?" She wiggled her butt around, "Ah! My undies are gone too!"

"Who took them?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know! I know it's not Brick, he was with bubble-baby," Buttercup said annoyingly, as I glared at her.

"Mabey it was Boomer, the Captain Dim-Wit," I said sarcastically defending for Boomer. He's like a brother to me, besides he gets picked on by his brothers enough as it is, he doesn't need that from Buttercup, or does he? Unless he's a masochist or something. She glares daggers at me with her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. We continued arguing, until the hotline phone from downstairs into our living room, ranged. We stopped arguing and flew out of my room, leaving hot pink, lime green, and bubbly blue streaks behind.

We arrived in the living room. Blossom was the one to answer it.

"Yes, Mayor Bellum?" Blossom asked, in her leader mode. If you're wondering, Miss Bellum became Townsville's newest mayor, after our beloved mayor retired. He did tell us he'll miss dialing the hotline, because it's fun to call us. Buttercup and I listened in on the conversation, "What?! Oh no! Really? Where?" Blossom sighs dullfully, "Ok, we'll be right there." She hangs up the phone and turned to us with a grim look.

"What? What did Mayor Bellum say?" Buttercup asked impatiently.

Blossom sighs deeply, "It's the Rowdyruff Boys." She said dulfully.

"Again?" Buttercup and I asked.

"Again." Blossom agreed unenthusiastic.

"Where the fuck are they and what do they want?" Buttercup asked sounding annoyed.

"They're at the Townsville Mall, apparently Butch went all psycho and now they're harassing everyone just to get to us."

"Gee, he is such a lunatic," Buttercup said, "Who would act like that?"

"Well, he is your counterpart, Buttercup. If he's a lunatic, then you're a lunatic too." I giggled, then I heard Blossom chuckled.

Buttercup got really annoyed and sticks her tongue out at me.

Blossom was still snickering, "Ok Girls. We better get to the mall before the boys do some real damage." We all agreed and we flew off to stop the boys from harming innocent people. I'll show them! I'll show that once again, I will be...hardcore!

**That ends chapter four, sorry it took so long, it was my mom's birthday and I have been busy with my work, but I finally got the next chapter up. See you again next time in chapter five! :)**


End file.
